


Riding the Bull

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Nudity, Riding The Bull, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Dorian and Cullen both get to ride the Iron Bull. For VanHelsing019 for the_Black_Emporium exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



> I hope you like it dear.

Riding the Bull, By Dankia aka Luffymarra 


End file.
